corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Great Adventure/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 1998 film Barney's Great Adventure. Transcript (Shows PolyGram Filmed Entertainment logo "PolyGram Films" variant) (Shows Lyrick Studios logo) (screen fades to black) Barney: Oh boy, it looks like everybody's here! BJ: Oh man, this is gonna be so cool! Baby Bop: Oh, I can't wait to eat popcorn, and sing along, and... Oh, and see the movie. All: (laugh). Barney: Well then, here we go. Baby Bop: Roll 'em! Barney: (chuckles) (fade in from black and the movie starts) PolyGram Filmed Entertainment Presents, In Association with Lyrick Studios, A Steve Gomer Film... Bernadette Peters: :: If Barney the dinosaur comes knocking on your front door just... :: Go and play with him, find a way with him, :: To the world of imagination, :: Oh Barney, your smiling face can make life a better place, so, :: Smile along with him, sing a song with him, in the world of imagination... (During this part of the song, we see a green minivan drive through the countryside and the title kicks in. In the minivan, the dad, Colton, drives, the mom, Kate, looks at a map, Marcella holds Barney (as a doll), Abigail "Abby" stitches lanyard, while Cody plays on his GameBoy, and Fig sits in his seat, silently) Marcella: Are we there yet? Kate: Your turn. Colton: No, not yet, Marcella. Abby: Oh, it's taking too long! Cody: What's your hurry? They're dumping us for a whole week. Colton: Oh, come on Cody, you're gonna have a great time. You can help Grandpa with the farm chores, like, uh... "milking the chickens!" Others (except Cody): (laugh). (Abby and Marcella continue to play, but Cody is just miserable.) Bernadette Peters: (cont'd) When there's no one there to understand, and he pops up and takes you by the hand to some enchanted land... Cody: Get the doll out of my face. (Marcella takes the Barney doll out of Cody's face, just as she and Abby are about to say...) Both: Talk to the hand, cause the face ain't home leave a message at the tone: beep! (both laugh: What they were gonna say was "Abby and Marcella can't come to the phone. Please leave a message after the beep... beep! If you are satisfied with your message, press 1 or hang up!") Marcella: Do you like dinosaurs? Cody: What about them? Abby: That's Barney. Cody: I know it's Barney. The whole world knows it's Barney and he's a stuffed doll! Marcella: You're wrong! Barney can walk and talk. Abby: And sing and dance. Colton: Batteries not inculded. (Kate and the girls chuckle) Cody: Sing and dance? Abby: We use our imaginations. Cody: Your imaginations? That's kids stuff. Abby: That's alright. We are kids. (Abby and Marcella chuckle) (The car approaches the town of Merrivale as it prepares for its annual Apple Day festival.) Colton: Hey, look! Merrivale Apple Day Festival! Parade, circus, hot air balloons, fireworks, Wow! Abby: It's tomorrow! Can Grandma and Grandpa bring us? Colton: Um... Kate: Well, maybe, but don't count on it, okay? Cody: (grumpy) Oh, great, the one good thing to do in town is to probably miss it! (he readjusts his sunglasses) Bernadette Peters: (cont’d) So Barney our purple friend our friendship will never end and... Even when we're grown, We’ll be glad we've known Barney's world of imagination Barney's world of imagination!... (The car approaches the farm as the song ends and Grandpa George sees it coming) Grandpa: Delilah, the kids are here, shake a leg now. (Grandma Delilah hears this and rushes out the door.) Grandma: They're here? Oh my goodness! George, do I look alright? Grandpa: Beautiful as always, but, got some flour on you nose. (Grandma cleans off her nose.) Grandma: Is that better? Grandpa: Much. Abby: Grandma! Grandpa! (Grandpa picks Abby up as everyone else greets each other. Colton: Marcella, this is Abby's grandpa. (Marcella and Grandpa shake hands) Cody: Hi, Grandma. (Kate gives Fig to Grandma) Kate: (to Fig) You're gonna go see Grandma. (To Grandpa). How are you, Dad? Are you sure you can handle the kids for a couple of days? Grandpa: Yes, yes. Everything'll be okay. (everyone walks into the house, while Cody glances around in his sunglasses). Grandpa: Cody, tiger! (Cody and Grandpa walk into the house and Cody unloads his bags into his bedroom for his stay.) Cody: (looking at and imitating a cow figurine) You don't need cable TV in a farm, Cody, you'll have scenery to look at. (He looks out his window and sees a few pigs in a pigpen). (normal voice) Yeah, great scenery. (Cody lays down on the bed and starts tossing and catching a basketball). (Abby holds the Barney doll through Cody's doorway) Abby: (imitates Barney) Cody, oh Cody. Cody: (annoyed) What?! Abby: (Barney voice) It's me, Barney. Won't you come play with me? Cody: No! Abby: (Barney voice) We can play a nice game of pretend. Cody: Well, great. Then you can pretend that I'm playing with you. (Abby and Marcella walk into the room, agitated. The girls are not happy.) Abby: Well okay Mr. Grouchy. Marcella: For a guy who thinks he's cool, you're sure no fun. Cody: No fun... (the basketball hits Cody on the head and the girls giggle at seeing this). Cody: (gets up, annoyed) Fun? Okay. I'll show you fun (snatches the Barney doll and runs into the girls' room). Abby: Hey! Cody: Let's play keep away! (Abby and Marcella run into their room and check under their beds to see where Cody's hidden.) Abby: He's gone! Marcella: How'd he do that? (Cody comes out from behind the door while the girls aren't looking and runs into the hallway). Cody: See ya! (Abby and Marcella run after him, but when they get into the hallway, Cody is nowhere in sight) Marcella: Where'd he go now? Abby: The attic! (The girls run up the stairs, but Cody was hiding in the downstairs closet. He runs out of the closet and into the bathroom) Abby: There he goes! (The girls run after him. Cody hides the Barney doll in the shower and closes the curtain, as the girls run into the room) Marcella: Caught ya! Cody: (sarcastically) Where do you chasing me? Abby: Yes! Now can we have Barney back? Cody: (sarcastic) Um, do I know a Barney? Abby: Cody, where is he?! Cody: (sarcastic) I don't know Abigail. Why don't you use your imagination. Abby: (getting back at him) Okay, I will. Marcella: Me too. (They close their eyes, Cody scoffs, but Abby glares at him and sticks out her tongue.) Cody: Gee, no Barney. Maybe you're not trying hard enough. (The girls close their eyes harder, while Cody snickers in disbelief) (The shower starts running and the shower's legs bend under weight) (The girls open their eyes and see what's going on, and the shower stops running. Cody carefully starts to open the curtains, but backs away when Barney comes to life and opens them himself.) Girls: Whoa! Barney: A towel, please. (chuckles and gets out as the shower legs go back to normal) (Marcella gives Barney a towel and he dries himself off) Barney: Thank you, Marcella. Marcella: (to Abby excitedly) He knows my name. (Barney places the towel on Cody's arm.) Barney: And thank you, Cody. It's so nice to have a shower after a long car trip. Abby: Uh huh. Barney: Now, what were playing before, Abby? Abby: We were playing a game of pretend, remember? Barney: Oh, right. I just love to pretend! (chuckles). Marcella: Hey, why don't we go play in the barn? Barney: Great! (The three of them exit, while Cody watches in shock) Cody: A dinosaur. A dinosaur? Barney the dinosaur?! (Cody runs after them, he runs up the pathway, into the barn, while Barney and the girls sing Do Your Ears Hang Low) Barney and Girls: (singing) : Do your ears hang low, do they wobble to and fro, :: Can you tie them in a knot, can you tie them in a bow. :: Can you throw them on your soldier like a continental soldier, do your ears hang low? Cody: Hey! Barney: Huh? Oh! Cody: What do you think you're doing? Barney: Uh, who me? Cody: Yeah, you. What is this, some kind of a joke? Marcella: I wouldn't call it a joke. (giggles) Abby: But we are having fun. Barney: Lots of fun! (chuckles) Cody: Look pal, real dinosaurs don't talk, and real dinosaurs don't laugh (imitates Barney's chuckle). Barney: (chuckles) Cody: There aren't any real dinosaurs anymore. Barney: (chuckles) Well, I'm as real as you're imagination. And that's something here -- Cody: Yeah, yeah yeah. But that doesn't explain-- Abby: Cody! You don't have to explain. (she and Marcella giggle) Barney: (singing) :: Close your eyes and you will find, there are pictures in your mind, :: Things that you can see and feel, all those things are very real. :: Doesn't matter where you are, :: Make believe and there you are, :: You can be most anywhere when your imagination takes you there. (Abby and Marcella hang upside down) Abby: (singing) :: Imagine you're a cuckoo clock... Cody: :: From Now On, I'm not a cuckoo clock! Abby: (cont'd) :: All day long they go Tick Tock, Tick Tock... (The girls come back up as Barney pushes the swing they're sitting on.) Girls: :: Close your eyes and wish real hard... Barney: :: A cuckoo clock is what you are Oh, that's right! (Abby and Marcella climb up to a higher point in the barn with the swing) Barney: (cont'd) :: Imagine you're a bird that flies... Cody: :: I'm not a bird that flies! (scoffs) Marcella: (cont'd) :: Soaring high through the sky... Girls: :: Spread your wings and feel so free... (they swing towards the camera) Whee! Barney: :: A bird is what you're bound to be! Barney and Girls: :: Imagine, Imagine, :: And you can be anything you choose, :: Imagine, Imagine, :: Just be sure you'll never lose, the power to... (Abby and Marcella pick up brooms to use as elephant trunks) Girls: :: Imagine you're an elephant, Abby: :: I'm a giant elephant! Girls: :: Carrying a big long trunk, Marcella: :: It's with me everywhere I go... Cody: No! Barney: :: Who's to say it isn't so, :: Let's go! (The girls push Cody onto a wheelbarrow) Cody: What do you think you're doing? Abby: (teasing) "Na na na na na na" (Barney starts pushing the wheelbarrow) Cody: What? Hey stop, stop! Barney! (Barney empties the wheelbarrow and Cody falls out) (Abby and Marcella get into the wheelbarrow as Barney wheels it away) Abby: Bye! See you later! (makes a face at Cody) (Cody chases the girls around the barn to a ladder as the girls start to climb it) Cody: Come back here! Abby: Come on Marcella! Abby: :: I'm sliding down a chimney! Cody: :: I don't see a chimney! Marcella: :: Whoopie-Whee! Look at me! Cody: :: That's a hay chute. Girls: No it's not. Barney: It's what they say it is! Girls: That's what! * Category:Transcripts Category:Barney's Great Adventure Category:Barney & Friends